


Home

by ana



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Captain Vorpatril's Alliance, Communication, Earth, Established Relationship, Family, Love, Presents, Sergyar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana/pseuds/ana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan and Tej make their way back to Barrayar via Earth and Sergyar...<br/>(they probably went to some other places too but I've not covered those)</p><p> <br/>I've put Padma, Mark and Miles down as characters because they are significantly mentioned but they're not actually in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Sergyar –Viceroy and Vicereine's Residence – Ivan and Tej’s Room

Ivan left the bedroom and entered their en suite bathroom.  He leaned against the bathroom wall, and watched his wife vigorously brushing her teeth.  He enjoyed watching her – in particular to see just when that towel wrapped around her would give up its struggle and inevitably fall.  Some things you never got tired of watching – even on repeated viewings.

“I didn’t hear you come back up last night.” 

Tej rinsed her mouth and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  “Yeah, I got talking to your aunt and uncle for a while – a long while.”

“Both of them?  How…intense.”

She laughed, wiping her face with a towel.  “Yes, but it was nice.  Not really had a chance to talk to them like that since we got here.  Not that I’m blaming them; they are running an entire planet, after all.  They’ve both done _so much_ with their lives – it’s like they’ve never stopped for breath.”

“They’re Vorkosigans,” Ivan said with a shrug.  “That’s what they do.”

“Your aunt wasn’t _always_ a Vorkosigan.”

“She may as well have been,” Ivan grinned. “Try to recruit you, did they?”

Tej laughed.  “They did mention a lot of the opportunities on Sergyar, yes.  How did you guess?”

“That’s the _other_ thing they do – collect talent to their causes.”

She looked amused.  “Have they ever tried to recruit you?”

“Nah, they gave up on me years ago.  I’m the wrong fit.”

“Hmm…one in every family,” Tej murmured moving forward and putting her arms around his waist. Her towel faltered, as did the one wrapped loosely around his waist.   “I guess two wrong fits make a right one,” Tej softly added; they exchanged knowing smiles and Tej moved closer.  “They did ask about our future plans, though, probably since you won’t tell them anything.”

“And _did_ you tell them anything?”

“Of course not, you asked me to keep it vague and I did.  I also told them I wasn’t comfortable talking about our plans behind your back, so they didn’t pry.  Anything else I said would’ve just led to more questions.”

“Smart girl,” he said, both surprised and relieved they hadn’t pressed her further.

“Thank you.  But Ivan Xav… they do seem to genuinely care about what you’re doing, and you won’t talk about yourself – at all.”

“You noticed that, eh?”

“I thought I was good at deflection, but you, you’ve spun every conversation around to talking about everything but yourself.  I mean, I do like wine but I’ve never known any two people who could talk wine for the amount of time you and your uncle did.”

Ivan smiled.  “It’s a safe subject with him, Tej.  I know what you’re getting at, but this is the best it’s ever been with my uncle Aral; it really is.”

Tej frowned.  “But you don’t talk about anything… _personal_.”

“And that’s why it’s the best it’s ever been,” he said with a laugh.  “Look, I’m glad you get on with them.  It doesn’t surprise me that they see how perfect you are –“

“But _you’re_ perfect!”

Ivan was sure he was beaming from every inch as he planted a kiss on her nose.  “Tej, you can’t undo all his years of disappointment with a few one to ones.  And it’s old ground I don’t want to retread.  It doesn’t do any good – for anyone.”

“You’re so matter of fact about it.”

Ivan reached up and coiled her soft curls in his fingers and shrugged.  “As you are about the Baronne.”

“Huh,” she said with a look of embarrassment.  “You still think that after the way I –“

“Yes!” he said emphatically.  “You got blindsided, and you still handled it in your usual amazing Tej way.  Don’t you _dare_ castigate yourself for having a reaction, Tej.  That isn’t just wrong, I’m pretty sure it’s illegal too.”

Tej laughed and shook her head at him affectionately, “Daft.” And her towel lost its battle and fluttered to the floor.  Ivan smiled and nuzzled the hollow of her neck, before moving his hands and mouth further downwards. “You’re the one being daft,” he murmured into her warm scented skin. “If you didn’t smell so good, I’d chuck you out the window for your daft – _ah!_ ”

Tej had decided to conduct her own investigation and they were soon locked in a mutual, escalating, heated exploration when -

“Ivan?  Tej?" The loud knock on the bedroom door jolted them both.  "Sorry to disturb you but Commodore Jole has arrived,” His aunt’s voice was the equivalent of an ice cold shower to Ivan.  “See you both down for dinner, _soon_.”

“We won’t be late this time,” Tej huskily shouted back.  She let out a long sigh as Ivan’s head collapsed against her neck in a frustrated moan. Tej stroked his hair and let out a breathless laugh.  “Baby steps?”

Ivan growled.  “Baby steps…” 

***

Earth – Barrayaran Embassy – Rish and By’s Room - A few months earlier

“Baby steps?” Tej asked, releasing Rish from her long embrace.  Rish took a seat on the sofa opposite, next to Byerly.

“Yes,” said By.  “You said you're visiting Sergyar and then rendezvousing with your in-laws on Komarr before going home.  Baby steps to entering back into the family bosom. Most unlike you, Ivan!  Isn’t your approach usually duck and cover?”

Tej wasn’t about to tell By that meeting up with Lady Alys and Simon on Komarr had been her suggestion.  Her memory of meeting all Ivan Xav’s family the first time hadn’t been that unpleasant - in the end - but it had been overwhelming.  She wanted more control this time and Lady Alys’s kindness and attentive correspondence had made it easier.  Lady Alys had loved the idea of meeting on Komarr, and had arranged it all instantly.  Ivan Xav wasn’t as keen, but he had agreed nonetheless.

Ivan Xav pulled her onto his lap.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at By over her shoulder.  “Ignore him, Tej.  He’s just jealous that _we’re_ going home.”

By smiled.  “And I’m sure you’re looking forward to it, Ivan.  All this time away, you won’t know what’s hit you when you hit Barrayar.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Tej stated.

“Oh, I’m sure you are, sweetling,” Rish said, looking at Ivan Xav.  “Just for the variety of company…and intellect.”

“Hey!” Tej exclaimed with her husband.

“Did you see that?”  By asked in a dramatic loud whisper to Rish.  “Not even finishing each other’s sentences _but talking in unison_.”

Tej sighed.  “If you two want to spend this brief time we have with this new comedy act I don’t think you need us here – Ivan Xav and I can leave you to it.  _I_ was hoping for more constructive conversation.”

Her husband nuzzled her ear.  “Oh, well done, love,” as By gave her a small bow of apology and Rish, with a look of surprise, reached for Tej’s hand.  “Only teasing, sweetling,” she said and looked around the room as if there were security vids everywhere.  “I suppose there’s little point in my asking for any real privacy with Tej, since By and I are confined to the Embassy?”

“This is the best they’ll allow,” Ivan Xav said, and he didn’t sound too sorry about it.  “I didn’t even think we’d get this, although Tej’s request to see Rish didn’t include the added extra.”

Rish surveyed Byerly.  “Hmm, yes.  Well, your ImpSec thinks he’s my leash, don’t you know.”

Tej sensed mischief and amusement in Rish and a touch of anxiety in By, all mixed in with all the other heated emotions entangling them both.

“Aren’t you on Barrayar’s most wanted list?” Ivan Xav asked By.

Byerly gave an elegant flick of his hand.  “No one knows I’m here….except for those who need to know.”

“That’s nice and vague.”

“Yes, I thought so.  I also have some…commissions here,” he added exchanging an unreadable look with Rish who laughed. 

“Yeah, I bet you do,” Ivan Xav said.

Byerly smiled.  “Wouldn’t you like to hear about them, dearest?”

“No, I damn well don’t!  This is our honeymoon,” and at Byerly’s look he added, “mine and Tej’s, I mean, rest and recreation – _Byerlys_ not included.”

Rish stared.  “Aren’t you two honeymooned out by now?  You had all that time alone sunning it up in that tropical paradise.”

Tej frowned, Rish sounded _serious_.  “We can never have too much time alone,” Tej said and Ivan Xav’s arms tightened around her in agreement.

Rish and By exchanged a look.  _Something is going on._ But before Tej could say anything Byerly asked: “Just how _did_ you swing this vacation before your transfer back, Ivan?”

“This isn’t a vacation,” Ivan Xav corrected.  “It’s a delayed honeymoon - big difference.  And we’re only staying one more night here at the Embassy,” he abruptly added, “How long are _you_ here for?”

By gave them a blank look.  “Our plans are…fluid, at present and out of my hands.  But do tell me, Ivan,” By practically purred, as he leaned sideways and examined Ivan Xav keenly under those long lashes. “Does that delicious sun kissed tan of yours go _all over_?”

“Oh, yes it definitely does,” Tej said fondly, answering for her startled husband, and she grinned as she added: “As does my own deeper one.” Byerly readjusted his gaze on them both and Tej turned to Rish for the family news, but Rish didn’t say much except that Cordonah Station had had a brief visit in the form of Lord Mark Vorkosigan. 

***

Sergyar –Viceroy and Vicereine's Residence – Before Dinner 

“Mark?  Selling tourist merchandise?" Ivan asked.  God, whatever next. And Gregor hates all that crap, it was like pulling teeth to get him to agree to any of the wedding merchandise.  He’d never seen Gregor utter so many acid comments in one sitting.  It was only because of Laisa’s intervention – and her sense of humour - that Gregor had finally agreed to approve any of the objects that were put before him.

Aunt Cordelia nodded.  “Yes, all official, and Mark will be initially responsible for all the licensing.  I don’t know what the Imperium’s cut will be, but judging by Mark’s complaints it’s higher than he would have liked.”

Uncle Aral expelled something between a laugh and a grunt, as he seated himself next to his Countess.  “Mark always complains about his cut.”  But Ivan could hear the pride in there too.  Yeah, Mark was definitely flavour of the month at chez Vorkosigan.

“Wasn’t there merchandise before?”  Tej asked. 

“Yes,” answered Commodore Jole.  “But it’s very outdated merchandise; the tourists demand a lot more these days.  I’m surprised no one’s done anything about this until now; the wedding merchandise was quite tasteful.”  Ivan looked at him, suspecting him of buying a commemorative plate – he looked the type.  “Lord Mark’s to be congratulated,” Commodore Jole added. 

Ivan gave himself points for not rolling his eyes.

“It wasn’t exactly Mark’s idea, though,” Aunt Cordelia said thoughtfully.

“He stole it?”  Ivan asked.  “For shame!  I hope you scolded him, Aunt.”

He saw Tej smother a laugh.  Aunt Cordelia ignored the remark and elaborated: “A young woman at the tourist office had compiled a dossier projecting how much Barrayar was losing economically due to lack of tourist investment and poor or limited merchandise.  She’s sent it out to various departments and not surprisingly was ignored.”

“Until Lord Mark saw it?” Tej asked.

“Through Kareen - his partner; the dossier was passed on through the woman’s friend who knew Kareen from her school days.  Very much a case of who you know…I’m not sure what this tourist woman’s cut will be, according to Kareen she’s still a touch – ah – peeved at Mark for the way he brought her into it and is refusing to speak to either of them.  I don’t blame her.”

Everyone looked at his Aunt expectantly, especially Ivan.  His Aunt placed her drink on the table and explained:  “According to Kareen, Mark had her present her case to the person concerned with holding up any new licensing and investment, which Mark said she did more than competently.  Only Mark didn’t inform her until quite close to the meeting that she would be presenting her case personally - to Gregor.”

“Oh!” Tej gasped looking accusingly at Ivan but with laughter in her voice.  “I guess some things _do_ run in the family!”

Ivan shook his head.  “No fair.  I gave you as much notice as I had for your first meet and greet with the Emperor.”

“That’s hardly the point.  I never even knew you were on such…terms!”

Commodore Jole looked from Ivan to Tej.  “You didn’t know about Ivan’s family when you married?” Commodore Jole hadn’t been on Sergyar when they had first visited, and so had missed hearing their story first hand.  

“Even after we got married it was other people who were far more forthcoming.” Tej surveyed her husband with a shake of her head.  “ _You_ never told me anything.”

”But that’s not my fault, love,” Ivan protested. “You didn’t _ask_ me.”

Tej let out a breath of exasperated laughter.  Commodore Jole chuckled.

Then the guests started to arrive and the conversation became more formal.  Ambassadors, ministers, spouses and potential investors all buzzed around the Viceroy and Vicereine, some of them sucking up to Ivan, which was always ironically amusing to Ivan _.  Yes, I have lots of influence over my aunt and uncle, tell me more!_   And all of them enamoured with his Tej. 

Tej dealt with all the different guests as if she was born to it; she didn’t need him at her side but Ivan stayed anyway until she became engaged in a tête à tête with a property developer from Escobar.  Ivan didn’t know what they were talking about but they were both laughing, so that was good.  Well, as long as they weren’t laughing at him.   

“She reminds me of your mother,” Aunt Cordelia said looking across at Tej and then patting Ivan on the back as he choked on his wine, some of it splashing on his hand.

“She’s not a bit like m’mother,” Ivan wheezed.

“No?  Her grace in dealing with all manner of guests?  She’s a natural at making everyone feel welcome.”

“Oh, well, yeah, that. Yeah.”

“She was telling me a little about her own mother last night.”

Ivan wiped his mouth and hand on his handkerchief and waved the servitor away who wanted to refill his glass.  “A little is probably enough,” Ivan understated.

“Yes, she told me what happened on Earth – her, ah, communication from the Baronne.”

Ivan let out a breath.  “Oh, _that_.  Tej dealt with it.  She can handle her mother.”

Aunt Cordelia looked at him and nodded.  “Yes, so I gather.  Only, no matter how old we are, Ivan, there’s always a part of us that likes to think that our nearest and dearest appreciate us.”

Ivan slowly blinked.  His Aunt patted his arm as she moved away to speak to another guest who wanted her time, and then they were called into dinner.

***

Earth – Barrayaran Embassy – Ivan and Tej’s suite – A few months Earlier

“Where do you want to go for dinner?”  Ivan yelled from the bathroom.  “We have the evening free since the Ambassador and his family are at some soirée.”  He had decided to have a soak.  Tej didn’t understand why because unless she was in there with him, he got bored quickly and would try and coax her in or give up and take a shower.

Tej spun and side stepped to the music, as she tried to learn the new dance she’d come across.  “I don’t know,” she yelled back.  “Somewhere with less tacky decor, that last place we went to made my eyes bleed. What about –“ She looked up suddenly at the door’s loud knock.  “Are we expecting anyone?

"What?”

Tej looked in the viewer.  “I said – _oh!_ I thought you’d left!”  Tej said opening the door to Rish who bounded in grinning with a definite scent of By.

Tej looked over Rish’s shoulder, seeing nothing but the conspicuous ImpSec guard.  “Where is –“

“Never mind,” Rish said closing the door behind her. “Here, sweetling,” she handed Tej what looked like a small flat brooch.  “Message from the Baronne.  Before you look at it, tell me - you’re happy, aren’t you?  With the natural boy, with him,” she said, jerking her platinum head towards the bathroom where Ivan was humming out of tune.

Tej laughed.  “Of course, haven’t I told you often enough?” Tej’s smile faltered as she picked up Rish’s defensiveness.   She looked at the decorative disk.  “What is this?” Her tone was now as flat as her sudden mood.

“Don’t shoot the messenger, sweetling.   You know I have no quarrel with you or with the Baronne.   But we know you could do better than him; we probably always will even if right now you -”

“We?” Tej asked deliberately cutting her off.

“The family.”

“Ah.” The light dawned.  “You mean useful.”

“What?”

Tej knew what was on the disk.  She didn’t have to look.  “You mean I could have married someone more _useful_ to the family – made a High House alliance.  These are potential…suitor investors?”

“Yes.  But, Tej, what’s useful to the family would be useful to you too,” Rish said and flipped her beautiful blue hand in a gesture very similar to By’s. “The Baronne said I should remind you and that you should be flattered by the offer.”  Tej supposed in her own way this was a sign of the Baronne’s affection for her – a twisted sign though it was, reflecting her amnesia that Tej was happily married.

“I see.  Rish, you shared my communications with the family?  All those messages I sent?” 

“Yes.”

“And yet you still think-“

“You asked to see me, sweetling.”

“Ah.”  Tej nodded.  She could see it now.  Family meeting - Tej could only be asking for a meeting for one reason only.  None of her messages had meant a damn thing to them.

“You thought I must have had my fill of him by now?”  Tej didn’t know whether she was amused or insulted or angry, right now they were competing, but she had a reign on it.  Old defences slowly slotting back into use, defences she’d not had to use in a long, long while – because of him.

“The Baronne assumed you’d come to your senses.”

 _Because yes, only she knows what I truly need and what’s best for me, what would I know?  And around and around we go._   Tej took a breath.  “In that she’s correct, I came to my senses a long time ago.”  She rolled the disk between fingers.  “Tell the family they misunderstood.  Tell them they are _dead wrong_.  There was no agenda, Rish.  I missed you, that’s all.”  _And I stupidly forgot about all the strings attached.  I’ve got so comfortable…_

Rish nodded, disappointed but not surprised. “So you’re not coming home?”

 _Do you see how I’m not screaming?_   “But I am home.  _He_ is home,” she said turning to where she knew her husband was now standing - in the bathroom doorway, wrapped in his robe. His concern for her was palpable.  _Oh, you knew it would be this.  You knew._ She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, but he didn’t look reassured.

There was another knock on the door and Rish suddenly covered her mouth as she laughed, looking at the door expectantly.  Tej answered it, her eyes widened when she saw who it was and she opened the door to By – who was wearing nothing but a flannel, which he was holding against his groin. 

“Damn, you found something,” Rish said sweetly as By greeted everyone as if nothing was amiss.

 Before she closed the door, Tej looked at the ImpSec guard who had the most amazing poker face.  _Where do they get these people?_

“Give him the disk,” Rish said, her eyes lit with amusement.   “It’s what he’s been looking for, after all.  You’ll be disappointed when you see it, By.” 

Tej looked from the one to the other, sensing some kind of ongoing game, and handed By the disk, which he took with his one free hand.  Tej gave him an appreciative stare and wondered where he’d got that scar across his chest, but she didn’t say anything.

After glancing from her to Ivan Xav, By said:  “You lost, Rish.”

Rish shrugged.  “ _This_ time.”

Tej stared at them both.  “You made a _bet_ about me? How much?”  she asked suddenly curious.

“I can’t tell you, sweetling,” Rish said with a shake of her head.  “Not that kind of bet.”

“Are you and Rish done?”  Ivan Xav asked his wife, ignoring the others. 

Tej turned to Rish who gave her a wry smile. “Yeah, we’re done,” Tej said.  _Definitely done._

“Great,” he breathed.  He walked over and opened the door.  “Goodbye.”

“Wait!”  By cried as Tej stepped forward too, herding them out the door.  “Aren’t you going to give me any clothes?”

“Nope,” Ivan Xav said. 

 By planted his feet firmly and stared.  “Well, I like that!  It occurs to me, Ivan, that you’ve still not thanked me.”

“What the hell for?” he asked incredulous.

“Without me, you two,” he said waving the disk from Tej to Ivan Xav, “would never have met.”

Tej turned to her love and smiled.  “He does have a point.”

Rish snickered, looking at By’s flannel before she skipped at the door.  “Not _yet_.”

Ivan Xav surveyed By.  “Fine.  You’re right.  Thanks.” And Ivan Xav gob smacked them all by planting a kiss square on By’s lips, simultaneously whipping off By’s flannel and then pushing him out the door - closing the door firmly.

Tej looked out the door viewer and saw Rish throwing a look at the door as she said:  “Now _there’s_ an Ivan Xav Vorpatril I could get on board with,” and she gracefully bounded off down the hall. 

 _By’s definitely got a point now._    By, after taking a breath, was now making his way down the corridor at a more languid pace and whistling.  Tej turned to her husband.  “I bet they’re not used to _that_ happening here.”

Ivan Xav got the oddest look and smiled.  “Hmm.  No comment.  You…alright?” 

She said she was. 

They went out to dinner, went for a long walk and turned in early.  But in the early hours of the morning Tej woke Ivan Xav up.  She was wrapped around him hard, tears sliding into his neck, muttering.  “Maybe it’s impossible.  Maybe no one can ever really appreciates anyone - maybe that’s just the way it is - maybe we ask for too much – maybe all families are screwy…”

“Tej?”

“I’m sorry I woke you,” she sniffed into his neck.  “I’m being an idiot.  I allowed myself to get blindsided.  I’ll be alright in a minute.  But next time I say I want to see my family, I want you to hit me.”

He stroked her hair.  “We’ve been through this; I can’t hit you - my family will hurt me.”

She half laughed, half sobbed.  “Stun me?”

“That I can do...Tej, remember what happened on the roof, at our home on Ylla?”

“When you found that vid the clerk had set up and had to fire him?”  _The pervert._

“Ah…no.   That song you sang - after that lethal cocktail you made - you said we should adopt it and make it our own.”

Tej took a long breath into his neck and she held him tighter.  _This is another of the million reasons that I love you._   “Yes, I remember…” After a long pause, she said, “To the ends of the bunker, Ivan Xav.”

He kissed her hair.  “To the ends of the bunker, my Lady.”

***

Sergyar –Viceroy and Vicereine's Residence – Ivan and Tej’s Room

Tej stopped singing and looked around mid-packing.  “Where’s my maroon wrap – kitchen!” And she darted out the door.

Ivan put the portrait viewer aside and looked at Tej’s strategic packing and sighed.  He looked up at the knock on the open door.  “Yes?”  Ivan asked and scrambled off the bed when he saw who it was.

Aral chuckled.  “This isn’t an inspection, boy. Sit down.   I’m not disturbing you?”  

Ivan shook his head.  “No, of course not.  No.”   His uncle hadn’t previously come to see him in this room, and since Ivan didn’t know what his uncle wanted, his old defences started to kick in – _did I say/do something yesterday he didn’t like?_ But for once Ivan was sure he was on safe ground.  Almost sure.

Aral was now looking at Tej’s packing and frowning.  “I thought you weren’t leaving for another week,” he said, seating himself on the armchair.

Ivan sat back down on the bed.  “We aren’t, but Tej has got into the habit of packing everything when we’re in…temporary locations.”  Ivan knew it was a lingering hang up since her original flight from home.  She’d bluntly told him:  _It’s what you do when death is at your heels. Be prepared – and remember to pack cake._

Aral nodded.  “Sensible girl.”  He looked around the room.  “This room big enough for you two?”

“Um…yes.  It’s perfect.”  Although any room his uncle entered tended to shrink to Ivan.  Tej said the count was like one of those painted portraits where no matter how you looked at it, you always felt like the eyes were following you around the room.

His uncle reached into his pocket and handed Ivan a flimsy.  “If you’re considering the diplomatic corps, these are some people you should talk to before you make any decisions.”

Ivan was stunned.  He hadn’t mentioned a whisper of this to anyone but Tej, and she wouldn’t have said anything, but then…he _had_ asked the Ambassador on Earth a lot of questions and if the consul had suggested this to him – did his uncle have contacts at – God, where _didn’t_ his uncle have contacts?  His uncle was smiling as he watched his nephew’s face.

“You’re all pathetic correspondents,” Aral stated.  “I thought when you were all older I could cease with certain methods of - well, let’s just say I have my own means of keeping an eye on my boys, methods which have served me well for your entire lives I might add.  But it would be nice now and then to hear something in your own voices; although Mark’s correspondence is beginning to sound like one long company update.  If it wasn’t for Kareen…”

 _Hah!  So that’s one of their methods!_ Ivan wondered if Ekaterin filled in the blanks for Miles’s correspondence.  But then he thought of Tej’s messages to his own mother…hmm. 

Ivan cleared his throat, not knowing what to say to this different kind of chastisement.  So he nodded, and he opted against deflection for once. “I’ve not made any firm decisions yet,” he said carefully.

“Hmm.  So how did Tej like the Embassy on Earth?  Very different from your consulate paradise on Ylla, eh?  I take it she’s still amenable to the idea of this potential - no firm decisions yet - career move?”

Ivan laughed.  Alright, so he was more than half way there with this decision.  “Yes, sir, she is.”  Tej had interrogated the Ambassador and his family in her most perceptive, graceful way.  Even with the surreal By and Rish blip it had been a very pleasant and informative stay.

“Did – are those from your graduation?” Aral looked very much startled.

Ivan turned and saw he was looking at his portrait portfolio that was at his side, it was still flicking through his collection.

“Um...yeah, they are.”

“Go back – there was one – looked familiar.”

Ivan did so reluctantly.  There were ones in here he wasn’t too comfortable with everyone seeing.  But his uncle’s piercing stare was enough for Ivan not to argue.  He went back a few portraits and his uncle laughed. “That one.”  He took the viewer off Ivan and shook his head, staring at it.

It was of Ivan and Miles, sat slumped side by side in their dress greens.  Well, Ivan was more slumped than Miles was.  Their heads were affectionately tilted and resting against each other and they were a touch sozzled.  Ivan wore a huge grin, his eyes bright.  Miles' smile was steel; determined steel with a matched look in his grey eyes. That _I’m going to take on the galaxy look,_ which had turned out to be true. Several times over.

“I’ve not seen this one,” Aral murmured.  He was staring at it in fascination.

“I culled it out of the main lot; the more civilised ones m’mother has.  But this is my favourite,” Ivan admitted. 

“It’s uncanny.”

“Sir?”

Aral left the room and then ducked his head back in and looked him in the eye.  “Don’t go anywhere.”

Ivan nodded and it was the most bizarre thing - he was suddenly 8 years old –

_…and his mother had asked his uncle to come over to speak to Ivan about his grades.  Ivan had hidden. When he was eventually located he was scolded for wasting his uncle’s time.  Ivan’s petulant: ‘I didn’t ask him to come’ hadn’t gone down well with his mother.  His uncle did not look happy when Ivan eventually entered the room, his mother abandoning him as she closed the door on them.  His uncle asked Ivan how he was.  Ivan had shrugged.  Were there any problems at school?  “No, sir.”  Ivan hated school but his mother said he shouldn’t ever say that, especially cos Miles kept missing it because of his crusty bones.  And then one of the Armsman came into the room and his uncle stood with a sigh, but before he was led out of the room he looked Ivan in the eye and said: **“Don’t go anywhere.”**   So Ivan waited. Scared.  Wondering what his uncle was going to say about his falling grades. For two hours he waited, torturing himself too scared to move. And he needed to pee.  Then his mother had come in, surprised to see him, thinking he was in his bedroom. She told him his uncle had had to leave.  Ivan said he’d been told to wait and his mother had looked at him in exasperation.  “Ivan, you’ve not been in here all this time?  When will you start using your common sense?  Why didn’t you go and look for him?”  Ivan’s response had been to flee to his room, lock himself in and refuse to ever open it or talk to anyone ever again - until hunger got the better of him.  When he opened the door, there was a tray of food outside waiting for him, and his mother; who gave him a hug and a despairing, “Oh, Ivan.  What am I going to do with you?”_

 

But his uncle barely kept him waiting this time.  He entered the room with a peculiar smile on his face and handed Ivan an elegantly framed portrait and Ivan did a double take.  Ivan looked up and his uncle nodded.  “After his graduation.”

It was of Padma Vorpatril in rumpled dress greens, bleary eyed, smiling, head resting against a young Aral Vorkosigan, who was laughing but looked equally sozzled, as his head part rested on his cousin’s. 

“You’ve never seen this?”  The count asked curiously.  Ivan shook his head.  Aral eased himself back into the chair.  Not for the first time Ivan noticed how much…slower his uncle’s movements were.  Aral looked at him as if he knew what he was thinking and Ivan turned back to the portrait and began examining the frame; a beautiful filigree of silver with blue, gold and brown tiny stones.  He ran his hand over the familiar House colours with a smile.

“The portrait’s a copy of the original, your aunt had it cleaned up and framed as an anniversary present many years ago.”

Ivan’s surprise must have shown and his uncle nodded.  “She can be quite Vorishly sentimental, your Aunt, just don’t tell her I said so.”

Ivan laughed and they looked at the portraits side by side.  “I have his smile.”

“His inebriated smile, anyway,” Aral said, but he was still smiling and looking from portrait to portrait in fascination. 

“None of the portraits m’mother showed me are like this one,” Ivan said.  They were quite formal but this one looked…real.  Ivan often wondered how many portraits his mother kept hidden away.

His uncle suddenly met Ivan’s eyes.  “I have a different…history with your father than your mother.  Your father was - his friendship meant a great deal to me; he was a great man – a good man.  Don’t you ever forget that, Ivan, whatever you hear about him.  Do you understand?”

Ivan nodded, overwhelmed by the burning earnestness in his uncles eyes and in his tone.  He didn’t know whether he was relieved or not when Tej walked in.  She apologised, about to leave, but Ivan and his uncle welcomed and ushered her in.  Ivan pulled her onto his lap, and showed her the portraits. 

“Can I take a copy, sir?”  Ivan asked as he took comfort from his warm bundle of Tej.

“Yes, of course.”

“Then we should get it framed too,” Tej added, turning on Ivan’s lap to face him.  “I’m sure that jewellers we went to yesterday could do it.”

“You must let me do that,” the count said.  “Part of the wedding present we have yet to give you.”

“Then you and the countess must bring it to the belated wedding party, sir,” Tej said.  “You are coming, aren’t you?”  Tej and Ivan had been pressed into doing something celebratory, when they got back home, for all those people who felt cheated out of being part of Ivan’s wedding day, or more appropriately, Lady Alys’s son’s wedding day. 

His uncle stood and smiled.  “We will do just that.”

After he left, Ivan asked her if she’d mentioned anything to his aunt or uncle about his 35th birthday and the memorial burning at his father’s plaque.

Tej nodded.  “Yeah, your aunt asked me about it a few days ago – she knew a lot about it, the things your mother had said.  It sounded like your mother had talked to her.  I didn’t mention it to you because I know you don’t like talking about it.”

“That’s cos there’s nothing to talk about.”  Ivan hugged her hard.  “Thanks.” 

But that night he couldn’t sleep, so Tej couldn’t sleep because he tossed and turned so much.  She woke up and muttered something at him.  Ivan left the bed and sat in the armchair instead and Tej went back to her slumber, but she sounded like she’d gone into a dream.  All of a sudden she was giggling and making familiar noises of pleasure.  Ivan left her to it, knowing exactly what was coming.   Unfortunately it wasn’t enough to distract him.

Ivan rested his head back.  He was thinking about Tej’s family and his own family, especially his Uncle Aral; what he had been and what he was - and thinking of him saying _my boys_ and keeping watch on them all even now -

Tej’s words were suddenly swirling about in his head:  _Maybe no one ever really appreciates anyone._   _Maybe that’s just the way it is_.  _Maybe all families are screwy._  

Tej sat up suddenly with a soft, frustrated moan and ran a hand across the empty space beside her.

Ivan smiled.  “I’m here, love.”

“Why are you over there?” she asked sleepily.  “Come back.  Deluxe frisky dream, help me finish it.”

Ivan, glad of the reprieve from his thoughts, dutifully fulfilled his wife’s desires, which included her telling him her latest fantasy; she never wanted to actually fulfil _all_ of them, she just liked talking her ideas out – in fine erotic detail.  And Tej had a lot of ideas about many things.

 ***

It had been Tej’s idea to have the portrait of him and Miles framed. Ivan was just going to give his uncle a copy, but Tej was right, this was far better.  A gift he knew he’d like.  At Tej’s suggestion he’d had one made for Miles too and wondered what Miles' reaction would be when he gave it him _._ He’d never given Miles anything this personal. _I’ll sign it from me and Tej, don’t want him to think I’m getting soft.  I’ll get Tej to give it._

Ivan had made sure the frame had their respective House colours and it was all done until Tej had asked a heart sinking question:  “So what are you going to put on the inscription for your uncle?  You know you have to put one.”

The jewellers had given Ivan a special stylus to write the inscription he was agonising over, and it wasn’t until talking to Tej that she clarified what he wanted to say.

“Don’t open the gifts until we leave,” Ivan had instructed his uncle and aunt.  It was mainly his uncle’s gift, though that he didn’t want to be opened in front of him. 

They said goodbye at the house and left for the shuttleport.

“Next stop Komarr,” Tej said waving at the Viceroy and Vicereine as the ground car sped away.  “I hope your mother and Simon like the gifts we got them.”  Tej had insisted they buy gifts for everyone.  Ivan thought it was setting a dangerous precedent but it made Tej happy.

“ _You_ picked those gifts,” Ivan said. “No blaming me if they don’t like them.”

Tej laughed.  “Too late, I’ve signed your name on everything.  Hey, were you serious about getting a sailboat like Commodore Jole’s?”

“Maybe.  What are you smirking at?”

“Nothing.  Just, well… _he’s_ there a lot, isn’t he?  I know a lot of its work, but still –did you notice?” she asked dropping her voice, so the driver couldn’t hear.

“Notice what?” And then he caught Tej’s look and he shook his head.  “Let’s talk about something else and let’s _never_ talk about whatever it was you were about to say.”

Tej grinned.  “Right-oh,” she said mimicking him in her best Barrayaran accent.  “Are you going to tell me what you put on the inscription?”

“Guess.”

***

He guessed it would be the portrait, the frame was as elegant as the one Cordelia had had made, except this one the house colours were more distinctively entwined.  He turned it over in his hands and was surprised to see an inscription, which he stared at for a long while before showing it to Cordelia.  It simply said:

 _To my uncle Aral,_  
_Thank you,_  
_love, Ivan_

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Avantika for beta reading and for encouraging me not to shelve it.
> 
> The naked Byerly bit is dedicated to Gwynne cos one of her emails inspired it.
> 
> The tourist stuff I have mentioned in other fics but my intention is to write a proper fic about it one day. Mark's involvement is new though. Dunno how that happened...I guess that happens in fic world.


End file.
